Oleander
Quick Description Oleander is a 39 year old monster that resembles an anthropomorphic bat, mixed with some spider DNA (his current eye has eight pupils). Marital wise, he is a widow. He is also a father to a little girl named Vivienne. Unfortunately, he is currently looking for his daughter because he had been separated from her. Due to initially believing that he lost his daughter and due to the fact that his wife, Dolorosa, is dead, Oleander turned to alcohol and maybe other substances to numb the pain. Fortunately, he is doing his best to to quit while finding his daughter. Profile Appearance Oleander stands at 5'6" and weighs about 123 pounds. Although he is 39, he appears to be as if he's in his twenties. His fur color is a pale blue color, although it appears to occasionally be dirty. His eye color is black and he has white sclera. He has eight pupils instead of one pupil, and underneath that eye is a scar. There is a black eyepatch covering the other eye since he lost that eye. On that eyepatch is a cyan blue Aries zodiac symbol. A small tuft of hair can be seen on his forehead. His wings are rather large and are a dirtier color of pale blue. He wears a black leather jacket with yet another Aries symbol on the back and front of the jackets, the symbols' color being cyan. He wears a white, baggy shirt underneath the jacket. He wears skinny jeans that are black, along with black combat boots. He dons black fingerless gloves. Personality If a hero is supposed to be generous, heartwarming and nice, then Oleander is the opposite of that. Despite having good intentions, Oleander delivers his actions in a rather crude way. He's more than not always on edge, as the smallest action such as tapping a pencil or pen can set him off. He is rather sardonic and has a sweet spot for making sarcastic remarks. He does acknowledge that his behavior is unacceptable... but only does that when he's sober. Even though he is drunk a lot, his speech does not slur which may throw off people when they discover that he is under the influence. He hates being compared to a hero, since he believes that he is anything but a hero and that is true. He is prone to aggression, obviously. And it is worth mentioning that he does consider other people's feelings but doesn't always accommodate to them. It was also stated that before he was separated from his daughter, that there was a kinder side to him and didn't always be this scornful. He still drank, but it wasn't as frequent. But when he felt that all hope was lost was when he thought that being nice was going to get him nowhere and thus, turned to alcohol. In the True Pacifist Route, Oleander finds his daughter and reconciles with her. He is completely sober and stops drinking alcohol altogether, owns up to his actions and exhibits more pleasant qualities in his personality. He also pays back the Royal Guard by doing community service. However, he does retain his sarcastic nature but he never uses it to his dear Vivienne. Backstory |-|Warning!= Trigger Warnings: abuse, transphobia, pregnancy mention, alcohol and drug mentions. Proceed with caution when clicking the next tab. |-|Backstory= Oleander was born on April 13 sometime in 20XX. As a child, he grew up in a rather poor neighborhood in The Underground. His parents were unsupportive and even abused Oleander and his siblings, although Oleander got it the most. Most of the abuse and unsupportiveness stemmed from the fact that when he was about 10 years old, he realized that he was a guy and not a girl, and the fact that he came out about it to his parents. After coming out, majority of his siblings and family were distant to Oleander and often made offensive jokes about him. His generally unsupportive family was another factor in Oleander’s drinking problems. Not to mention he started drinking when he was only 14. For a while nobody knew, until his parents found empty bottles underneath Oleander's bed. He had very few friends due to his behavior, but he had a best friend named Dolorosa. It wasn't long until he fell in love with his dearest Dolorosa, his "Dulce Dolorosa." She was a happy and exuberant child, and always had something to get by in life unlike Oleander. Oleander always felt so safe around Dolorosa and trusted her with his whole life. Whenever she was near, he said he never felt so put together before. She was his prime motive in not drinking, as he didn't drink as much when he was his best friend. It didn't take long until Dolorosa reciprocated those feelings that Oleander harbored for her and the two started dating. When they started dating, Dolorosa offered Oleander to stay at her place to get him out of his abusive household, and he gladly accepted. They dated for the longest time (Oleander was 15 and Dolorosa was 16 when they started dating) and they didn't marry until they were in their late 20's because they wanted to be ready. Oleander was only 31 when Vivienne was born. And Vivienne is not exactly Dolorosa's child; while trying to conceive, Dolorosa found out that she was infertile from a doctor's appointment. Realizing this, Oleander volunteered to bear Vivienne for Dolorosa, even though she said he didn't have to. But he wanted to and did so, for her. She was extremely proud of Oleander but still couldn't help but feel bad that he did this all for her. So after Vivienne was born, she took extreme care of Oleander until he healed up. And many months passed and he finally got the bottom surgery he had been needing for years. Dolorosa may have been a happy and carefree child, but she certainly wasn't the healthiest. She was prone to getting sick a lot, and some times it was terrible. Her health soon started to take a toll on her and poor Vivienne didn't understand what was happening. Dolorosa died when Vivienne was only 5 years old due to an illness. This took a heavy toll on Oleander as he went back to drinking, but then he started doing drugs. Although he drank more than did drugs. Vivienne didn't know what her dad did, but she knew that he was suffering. On some nights, Vivienne would catch Oleander up late at night and would crawl in his bed to keep him company. She'd sometimes stay up with him to make sure he didn't do anything seriously bad. One day, Vivienne disappeared or simply got separated from her father. Once Oleander found out, he was in so much distraught that he consumed both alcohol and drugs so he couldn't have to deal with the pain of his family gone. Or at least think that all his family is gone. He passed out, and that's when he was taken into the hospital. Although when he woke up, he thought he was dreaming and that he died but he didn't. Some Royal Guard members were there when Oleander woke up and told him if he could find his daughter, they won't arrest/charge him, but he'll have to sober up and do some community work to compensate. Realizing that he was on rockbottom, the only option he had to go was up, and so he accepted the offer. He knew that this would be a challenge and would be difficult, but he had to do it to get his daughter back. Relations Family *Dolorosa (wife) (deceased): His "Dulce Dolorosa," his wife gave him pride, love and joy and a reason to live everyday. Oleander would return the favor, and also drink quite less. The two found solitude in one another and truly loved each other. He said he could never love anyone like he loved Dolorosa anymore. *Vivienne (daughter): The only thing Oleander has left has disappeared. But when Dolorosa passed, Oleander made sure that he took care of his daughter the best that he can. He was never cruel to his beloved daughter and wanted only the best from her. Romantic Partner *Dolorosa Friends *N/A / Unknown Acquaintances *The Player: After sparing him, Oleander gradually "warms" up to the player. Enemies *The Player (Genocide Route): Oleander is taken by the player when you attack him off guard and retains his scornful nature towards you. He dies choleric at the player. Powers Flight Given the fact that Oleander has wings because he is primarily a bat, he was granted the ability to fly. He can fly at great distances because of the size of his wings. He can also hover as well, and he often does that when in deep thought. Eight-Fold Vision Oleander has only one functional eye left, and that eye has granted him vision eight fold. This means that he is able to predict what will happen next and when with almost incredible precise. It also means that he has almost eight frames in his vision, much like how a spider sees. Sort of like a kaleidoscope but with less frames obviously. He used to have two of these eyes, granting him practically sixteen fold vision, but someone took out his other eye. Thus rendering him with a bit more limited predictability. It explains why his defense is so high because he's able to see the attack coming and thus be able to dodge it in enough time. That is, if he's not heavily angered. In Battle Strategy *To spare Oleander, you must spare him eight times and preserve through his constant complaining because you care. After sparing him eight times, he will calm down and allow you to give him your mercy. He lets you off with a warning though, not to harm his daughter Vivienne. **'Post Battle:' You two don't exactly become friends, but he starts to gradually tolerate you. Although he says you should work on listening to other people. But whenever you two cross paths, he's not as sardonic to you. **Sparing Oleander will unlock the yellow text in the Credits. *To kill Oleander, you must make him angry enough so he is angered enough to let his guard down. To do this, press "Instigate" four times but only after pressing "Spare" two times (and not meaning it of course) and then attack him. Attacking him beforehand will not work because he sees the attack coming and will dodge it every time. **'Post Battle:' His SOUL explodes and his corpse disintegrates into dust but the dust flies away due to the wind. You do not collect his remains and you just walk away. Flavor Text *''An intoxicated bat stands in your way! Encounter' *''ATK: 20. DF: 30. He's intoxicated but he's quite strong. Check *''He wonders when you're going to make a move. Or what you even plan on doing. ''Neutral **''He's PISSED. ''Genocide *''You attempt flirting, but he tells you that flirting gets you no where, sweetheart. ''Flirt *''Oleander isn't going to give you any of his alcohol. Although he debated about it. ''for Alcohol *''Don't even bother instigating with him. ''Instigate Quotes *''I can feel my headache get worse. Make this quick, kid. ''Neutral *''You think I have the time to watch you dilly-dallying? Do something.'' Neutral *''Sorry but why do you wanna flirt with this piece of shit. ''Flirt *''Alcohol's off limits. Mine. Lo siento. ''for Alcohol *''No. ''for Alcohol 2 *''Kids like you that don't listen wonder why adults are so shitty to them. ''for Alcohol 3+ *''You're already instigating me by being here. ''Instigate **''You're adding fuel to the fire, shitstain. ''Genocide **''Ha you missed. ''Miss **''Ha. You missed. Again.' ''2+, Miss' *''Mercy?! Why are you showing me mercy?! ''Spare *''Stop that! ''2 **''Now that's more like it. ''Genocide after "sparing" two times **''Will you STOP ''that? '2' **''MY GOD. ''3 **''JUST FUCKING KILL ME IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS. ''4 **''OH! FUCK! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. ''Attack **''I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE ACTUALLY SERIOUS. SHIT. ''2 **''FUCK THESE GOD DAMN KIDS. ALWAYS... always... pulling shit like this... ''3, Severely Weakened **''.... im.... im so sorry vivi.......................... daddy lovesy ou. mommy does too. '' 4 **''i hope you get to do great things.... meet new people. make memories. maybe you'll have a better life without me. we will see you soon. and no i ain't talking to you, fuckface. im talking about my daughter......... im sorry.... im sorry i couldnt have been there to see it all...'' '5 **''if you find,,, my daughter... you leave her. the fUCK alone. or i will haunt your ass for the rest of your days.'' Words *''Oh my god............ '' 3 *''...'' 4-6 *''Okay okay...'' 7 *''... I accept your mercy.'' 8 *''I appreciate you putting up with my stubborn ass. A kid like you that puts up with this bullshit is pretty strong, I must say.'' Spare *''To be honest, I don't give quite a fuck what happens to me but... truth is, I need to be here. So I can find my daughter.'' Spare *''Just don't harm her. It's all I ask. Can you listen to that at least?'' Spare *''Splendid.'' Spare, Player has to say "Yes" Trivia *"Oleander" is actually the name to a flower and it is said that oleanders are one of the most poisonous commonly grown garden plants. *Oleander is Jake's first anthropomorphic animal for an Undertale OC, as most of their OCs resembled humans anatomically. *His birthday, April 13, makes him an Aries. **His zodiac symbol is on his eyepatch. **April 13 is also well known for being a crucially important date in Homestuck. And Oleander does exhibit traits similar to Vriska Serket, a character from Homestuck, and was also based off of her. *His theme song could be "Heavydirtysoul" by Twenty One Pilots. *It's unknown how Vivienne disappeared, as that is left up for interpretation. Gallery Oleander by Aly.png|Oleander's appearance Oleander as a human.jpg|Oleander as a human, drawn for an AP Studio Art Concentration piece. And included here for fun. Credit *Sonitus (inspiration for Oleander to be a bat) *Vriska Serket (inspiration for traces of spider DNA in Oleander, Oleander's antiheroism and his eight fold vision) Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male